Protection
by kayak666
Summary: My daughter and I were discussing where Cass should go. We decided he should stay with Sheriff Jody Mills. While Jody and Cass are shopping the Winchester's get a visit from Death. Death has a job for them. It involves getting Cass back and Kevin reading the Reaper's Tablet. Yes, another tablet. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Protection

Chapter 1

Sheriff Jody Mills is in her off duty clothes waiting at the bus station for someone to arrive. A bus from Topeka, Kansas arrives. A few people get off the bus including Castiel. He is carrying a small pack. Jody looks at her phone and Cass looks at his phone. They walk up to each other.

"Clarence?" Jody asks.

"Yes, are you Jody?" Cass asks.

"Yes. Where's your luggage?" Jody curiously asks.

"I travel light." Cass replies.

"Let's get out of here." Jody suggests.

Cass follows Jody like a lost puppy out of the station.

It's a half hour later when they enter Jody's apartment. Jody locks the door.

"Dean said that you'll test me to make sure I'm not a demon or an angel." Cass nods then Jody asks, "What kind of test?"

"I must cut you with this angel blade. " Cass pulls out an angel blade out of his pack. "If you do more than bleed you're an angel, demon or few different types of monsters."

Jody puts out her arm and says, "Go ahead and cut."

Cass nicks Jody with the tip of the blade. She just bleeds. "You're human."

"I could a told you that." Jody replies as she covers the small cut with her other hand. "I'll show you to your room."

Cass follows Jody to a small bedroom. Cass looks around it and smiles.

"It's not much," Jody informs. "It's all I have for an extra room.

"This is wonderful. I've never had my own room." Cass answers.

"You can put your clothes in the dresser." Jody tells him as she opens a draw.

"Okay." Cass replies as he pulls out a few packages of different kinds of underwear and puts them in a drawer and puts his angel blade in another drawer.

"Is that all you have? Where did you get the underwear?" Jody asks.

"Yes. Some strange people gave them to me at some kind of convention. They thought I was some guy named Misha Collins." Cass replies.

"Okay, let's go shopping." Jody suggests.

"I'd like that." Cass pulls out his angel blade and puts it in his pack. "I'm ready."

The two leave.

In a department store Jody guides Cass to the men's section. She grab three different size pants that look they could fit him. "You should try these on so we can figure out what size you wear."

Cass starts undressing.

Jody stops him, "Not here. Come with me."

Jody leads him to the dressing rooms and has him enter one. "Change here after I close the door."

Jody closes the door. Cass is alone. He takes off his pants off and tries to get the smallest one on. He can't get it on. "I can't get it on."

"Then throw it off to the side." Jody replies.

The pants are thrown into the next dressing room that is empty. Cass puts on the next size bigger. It fits. "This one fits."

"Good. Change back into your old pants and bring out the pants that fits," Jody instructs.

"Okay." Cass replies and does as Jody instructed.

Soon they're picking out pants, shirts, jackets, coats, socks, and shoes. Cass is enjoying himself. Jody is looking stressed.

"What's wrong?" Cass asks.

"This is going to cost a lot of money." Jody answers.

Cass suddenly remembers something. He pulls out a large wad of cash. "Dean told me to give you this."

Jody quickly grabs the money and puts it in her purse. They continue to shop. Jody is now having fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the bunker Kevin is in the common area working on the Demon and Angel tablets while Sam and Dean are in the kitchen making lunch. They have three plates full of food.

Sam picks up one of the plates and says, "I'll take this to Kevin."

"Do that. He needs to keep his strength up." Dean replies.

Sam takes the plate to the common room. Dean is about to move the last to plates to the kitchen table when he hears Death ask, "Can I have some of that?"

Dean almost drops the food due to surprise appearance of Death. "Holy shit, how did you get in here?"

"I'm death. I can go anywhere." Death replies.

Tessa, Sam and Kevin enter the kitchen. Tessa smiles at Dean, "Dean."

"Hi, Tessa," Dean replies as he hands Death a plate of food. "What's going on?"

"First, Ezekiel leave Sam, now! He doesn't need you anymore." Death orders and wave a hand as bright light leaves Sam and exits the bunker.

Sam feels a little weak but is fine. He looks confused and asks, "What happened?"

"That was cool." Kevin remarks.

"Dean, will tell you later." Death answers. "I have a job for you three. I've been losing reapers. I'm tired of it. You young prophet need to read this." Death pulls out a tablet from his coat and hands it to Kevin.

Kevin grabs it and starts looking at it, "Cool, reapers. Can I leave now?"

"Yes, please go and find a way to protect my reapers or at least send them to me." Death answers as he shoos Kevin away.

Kevin leaves. Dean and Sam look nervous. Tessa motions to them to say something to Death. Death takes a bite of the sandwich. Neither Winchester wants to interrupt Death.

"Boys, you need to go get Cass and have him put this on." Death orders and hands Dean a charm on a chain. "It'll keep him hidden from my reapers. If my reapers can't find him they should be safe but if not Kevin better find something."

"Okay. Is there anything else?" Dean nervously asks.

"Yes, this sandwich needs mayo." Death takes a breath. "You'll need to be inked again this time to be hidden from angels and reapers to protect Cass. You two are a danger to him more than he was a danger to Sam. Now go get packed."

Dean and Sam head to their rooms to pack. Tessa finds the mayo and hands it to Death then sits down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jody and Cass enter her apartment. Cass is carrying bags of Chinese carry out. Jody hangs up her coat.

"I'll take that." Jody demands as she takes the bags from Cass. "You go ahead take off your coat and hang it up."

Cass does as Jody instructed. They walk into the kitchen and put the food on the table. Jody gets plates and utensils while Cass starts taking the containers of food out of the bags. Jody walks back to the table and starts dishing out the food.

"What do you think of being human?" Jody asks.

"Sometimes it really sucks but other times, like today, I like it. Today was fun." Cass answers. "I just wish I wasn't being chased by angels and reapers."

They sit down and start eating.

"What other good experiences have you had since becoming human?" Jody asks.

"I had sex with a reaper but I didn't know she was a reaper," Cass answers.

Jody chokes on her food. "Okay. We need to talk about inappropriate topics while eating. Did you wear protection?"

"No, I wasn't wearing my angel blade. I wasn't wearing anything. I did have it with me." Cass answers a little confused.

"Not that kind of protection." Jody replies. "You have a lot to learn."

"What kind of protection are you…" Cass starts to ask when there is a knock on the door.

"Go get your angel blade." Jody orders as gets up and walk to the door then locks the extra locks. "Who is it?"

The stranger answers through the door. "The Winchesters sent me."

Jody whispers, "I don't think so." She calls Sam on her cell as Cass moves next to her with his angel blade.

"Hey, Jody is Cass alright?" Sam asks over the phone. He sounds irritated.

"Did you send someone over to my place?" Jody asks as the stranger starts hitting the door with something heavy.

"No. We're on your way. Protect yourselves." Sam replies.

Jody hangs up and throws her phone onto her couch then grabs her gun. The stranger breaks in. Jody shoots and hits her mark but all the stranger does is flinch. Cass fights the stranger.

"It's a reaper." Cass tells Jody.

Cass kills the reaper.

"We better pack and leave." Jody says. "I'll call Sam back."

Cass goes to his room to start packing.

Jody calls Sam back. "Hey, we took care of the reaper. We're leaving. My place isn't safe."

"Meet us at that tattoo place on Minnesota St. We'll be there in a half hour." Sam responds.

"Alright, we'll be there." Jody answers then hangs up.

Jody puts her phone in her purse and heads to her room to pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the Impala Sam is obviously pissed off at Dean. Sam isn't looking or talking to Dean.

Dean glances at Sam and asks, "Are you going to say something?"

"Jody and Cass will be waiting at that one tattoo place." Sam answers.

"I got that," Dean replies. "Are we going to talk about Ezekiel?"

"You let an angel possess me!" Sam angrily replies. "Why?"

"You were dying. The doctors couldn't do anything. Death was going to take you away." Dean defends himself. "You're the one that said yes."

"Why would I say yes?" Sam asks. He is still mad but not as mad.

"He looked like me." Dean hesitantly replies.

"So I said yes to you but it was Ezekiel. Dean one of these days we'll have to let each other die." Sam responds calmly.

"I know. That'll be the day I give up hunting, the Impala and ride away on a motorcycle." Dean replies.

"Or I could ride of in a Corvette," Sam responds. "You know Death is right. The angels and reaper can find us and use us to find Cass."

"So more tats," Dean says. "Are we good?"

"I'm still mad but I'm happy with my life. It's almost normal. Well as normal as it gets for us. Yeah, we're good. Let's go get Cass again." Sam answers.

Sam starts singing with the music and Dean joins in. The Impala enters the City of Sioux Falls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jody and Cass are waiting in her personal vehicle in the parking lot by the tattoo shop. The Impala arrives. All four get out of the vehicles and go to the tattoo shop.

"Cass, I'm sorry for turning you away. I didn't want to but Zeke said that he would have to leave Sam and Sam would die." Dean explained.

Cass looks at Sam and asks, "Ezekiel possessed you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Death sent him away." Sam answers.

"Oh yeah, Death gave us something for you to wear to protect and hide you from reapers." Dean says and hands Cass the charm on the chain.

Cass puts it on. "I'll have to thank Death when I see him."

"Boys if this Hallmark moment is over with, can we get our tats so we can go." Jody insists.

"Are you coming with?" Sam asks.

"I have two weeks off and someone has to teach Cass about being human and appropriate behavior in public." Jody answers.

"You'll have to be inked up too." Dean responds.

"I've done it before." Jody replies and shows the three guys her tat.

"Awesome!" Dean replies.

"Totally, Dude." Sam responds.

"Cool." Cass replies.

The four go get inked up.

A few hours later the two vehicles are rolling down the road with a couple other vehicles following them. Sam and Jody are in her vehicle.

"So, you were possessed by an angel. What was that like?" Jody asks.

"I don't remember. If Death didn't eject the angel from me it could of possessed me for the rest of my life if not longer." Sam answers.

"Well, possession is 9/10 of the law." Jody replies.

They both laugh.

"We have a couple of tails." Jody informs Sam.

"I noticed. I'll call Cass." Sam says.

In the Impala Cass and Dean are quietly listening to music.

Dean glances over at Cass. "Cass, you know I'm sorry."

"I know. Sam is your brother. I'm just Cass an ex-angel." Cass responds.

"Sam is my brother by blood but you're a brother in heart and mind." Dean replies. "That's just as important. I should a kept you at the bunker and dealt with what would of come."

Cass's phone rings. He answers it on speaker. "Yes. What's up?"

"We have tails. Jody says she has friends waiting at the next gas station." Sam explains.

"Okay. We'll take care of the problem at the station." Dean replies.

Cass hangs up.

A few minutes later they pull up to the gas station where there are law officers waiting. Cass, Dean, Jody, Sam and the law officers are surrounded not just by angels and reapers but also by demons. The fight starts. In no time the angels, reapers and demons are dead. After angel blades are collected, they get gas and supplies Jody, Sam, Dean and Cass leave while the officers clean up the mess.

A few hours later they make to the bunker. Zeke is in his old vessel waiting for them. The garage door opens, the vehicles pull in to it and Zeke walks in. The garage door closes. The four get out of the vehicles.

Dean looks at Zeke, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help." Zeke replies. "That's all I want to do. I was going to leave Sam in another week to make sure Sam and I would be strong enough to live separate."

"If you are here to help you need to be inked up." Dean demands.

"Yes, I know. I'll do it." Zeke replies.

"Who is going to tell Kevin that he'll need to be inked up again?" Sam asks.

"I will. I think he'll be happy to get out of the bunker for a little while." Dean answers.

The five head into the bunker.

THE END


End file.
